How to Magic
So you want to be a Magician or even a Magi? Then this step-by-step guide will help you through the most crucial points of casting spells. Step 1: Magic Attribute The Magic Attribute is very important for the development of any arcane user. Leveling the attribute increases the limit of skill points your character can receive in any Magic Circle he or she wants to learn. It is also required to have a certain level in your Magic Attribute for higher ranking spells to be able to be cast without taking negative points. *The limit of skill points you can spend in a Circle are as follows: Magic Attribute x 2 + 2. (e.g. Magic Attribute is 2, so your limit is 6) *Some spells require a minimum level in the Magic Attribute, otherwise take a -4 penalty when trying to cast the spell. *Within Character Creation, the character receives (Magic Attribute x 2) free skill points to be spend in Magic Circles (Step 2). Step 2: The Magic Circle Spells are generally categorized in larger groups, called Magic Circle. These Circles are branched out into smaller categories, with special requirements and/or rules for the spells within them. It is generally advised to specialize a Circle within the Character Creation. *Make sure that you read the Circle's specialization properly and applied it. Each Circle has other rules as to when a specialization is required. *Along with a requirement within the Magic Attribute, spells might require a certain amount of points spent in the Circle, as well as the specialization. When casting a spell without the prerequisites met, you take a penalty of (point-difference x 2). Step 3: The Spell Once the Attribute and skill points are properly placed, your character needs to learn the requirements for the spell, as well as its duration etc.etc.etc. *Read each spell carefully, as it most likely explains by itself what DC you have, what Circle/Attribute requirements you have and how much time it takes to cast the spell. Step 4: Casting Theoretically, a Magician can cast any spell they want. The less experienced he or she is, the more likely it is that the experience in spellcasting, the amount of Mana the character can collect and the theoretical knowledge are not enough to allow the Magician to create the outcome they wished for. *Attribute requirement not met; -4 penalty *Cirlce requirement not met; difference x 2 as penalty *Environmental bonus/penalties, e.g. Manahole. *The DC is not met within the Max Preparation Time; spell cannot be cast and the user receives (DC required - DC met) as Stun damage. Step 5: Success? Well, once you have made it to this point without blowing yourself up or drawing the attention from some friendly, advising Spectres, you either have made it to the point that your spell is taking effect or you had Fortuna doing her best to save your sorry ass. Addendum: Channeling Penalty Some spells put a long-term pressure unto the caster. Channels, Auramancy or assorted other spells include a "Channeling Penalty", which result in overall penalties concerning all Spellcasting Spells that the caster wishes to perform during the use of Mana. The Talent Improved Concentration is helpful in reducing the penalty that the spells put on the Mage. Category:Magic Category:How to Rules